Episode 9035 (16th November 2016)
Plot Kate celebrates her birthday. Eileen wonders if Pat is keeping something from her. Tracy suspects that Ken's mystery visitor is trying to recruit him to a cult. Michael goes to inspect the development but is seen off by Vinny's guard dogs. David and Sarah tell Gail about Gary. Gail is disappointed in Sarah but Sarah tells her she needs a relationship that isn't based on a lie. Anna hides in her flat, not yet ready to face the world. Faye confronts Craig about the "threat" he issued to Seb. He's amazed when she says that Seb is the only good thing in her life. Sarah asks Gary if he still loves her and asks her not to punish her for what David did. He asks for time to think. A Jaguar pulls up outside the Kabin from which Adam emerges. Strolling into the factory, he pours himself a glass of whisky and raises a toast to his dad. Gemma hasn't won the Good Samaritan Award but she is invited to the ceremony on Monday, where Peter Andre will be singing. Eileen decides to take the day off work to go and surprised to find that Pat has already done so. Michael tells Eileen what he overheard from Pat word-for-word, exacerbating her suspicions. Johnny and Aidan find Adam in the factory office and send him packing. Aidan is peeved when he flirts with Eva on his way out. Kirk learns that Maria has been charged with Caz's murder. Peter and Tracy are happy to see Adam and impressed when he drives them to the hospital in the Jag. Pat accidentally leaves his phone in the cafe. Faye picks it up and pockets it. Eileen demands an explanation from Pat about the holiday he booked on her behalf. He explains that he was going to suggest a day's shopping in London on Monday and plays dumb when she asks if Mexico means anything to him. Pat leaves when it becomes clear that Tim is eavesdropping. Peter and Tracy hope that, with Adam there, Ken will agree to see them, but he still refuses them admittance. Tracy barges in anyway and finds a man reading to Ken. He tells the Barlows that he's Ken's son Daniel Osbourne. Tim tells Michael that Pat may be hiding something in his rucksack, based on what he heard earlier. Gary makes up with Sarah. Michael questions Pat about the rucksack in front of everyone in the Rovers. To his amazement, Pat opens the bag and removes his "secret" - an engagement ring - and asks Eileen to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Nurse - Marc Parry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Ken's room *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street Notes *First appearance of Daniel Osbourne since 8th June 2007 and first appearance of Rob Mallard in the role. Daniel was previously played by Dominic Holmes. *First appearance of Adam Barlow since 20th April 2007. *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen stumbles upon Phelan's secret; Kirk reveals that Maria has been charged with murder; Ken's grandson Adam and son Daniel return to Weatherfield; and Gary considers whether to keep David's lie under wraps for the price of his relationship with Sarah. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes